La RealidadVersión Original
by 1 SnOw FiRe 6
Summary: Muchos secretos, muchas mentiras. La realidad de Equestria a sido cambiada, y muchos ponis han pagado caro... mientras que los villanos, se preparan para reinar y destruir. Pero existen ponis que ayudaran a que todo vuelva a la normalidad.
1. Buscando 1

**Bueno aquí está la historia(O Ff) original, este es el verdadera inicio (prologo) de la historia pero creo que es muy obvió. OK, ya no molesto.**

**Hace más de 1000 años.**

Llego a Equestria un Dracolecoos que destruyo todo a su paso, con todo el odio que tenía en su alma y corazón, pero las 3 princesas de Equestria, que eran Celestia: La hermana mayor, Una alicornio,de ojos violetas, de piel rosa pálido, con una crin arco iris y una Cutie Mark de un Sol, el cual representaba su talento para manejar el Sol, la hermana del medio era: Diana: Una alicornio, de ojos verde esmeralda claro, de piel celeste pálido, con una crin de color fucsia y azul diamante, una Cutie Mark de un diamante con dos espadas en forma de 'X' y una corona el cual demostraba su talento que era ser la protectora de los diamantes del Reino de Diamante, el cual ella reinaba( **_Valga la semerena redundancia, y puss lo del reino de diamante no juzguen, XD ok si pueden) _**La menor que era: Luna: Una alicornio, de ojos celeste oscuro,de piel azul noche clarita, de crin azul y polvo de estrellas, con una Cutie Mark de una Luna, el cual demostraba su talento para manejar la Luna, ellas no iban a permitir que eso siguiera pasando. Las 3 hermanas juntaron sus poderes para destruirlo y al unir los 6 poderes (**cada una tenía 2 poderes) **se creó uno más poderoso que lo destruyo, pero antes de desaparecer con todo el mal que había hecho advirtió que su hijo volvería para tomar venganza y que no volvería solo. Las Princesas se mantuvieron alertar por largos años, y nunca bajaron la guardia. Después de unos años transcurridos Celestia se había casado al igual que su hermana Diana, Diana había tenido don hermosas potras, una se llamaba Cristina: Era alicornio, tenía la piel celeste, ojos azul diamante y crin verde agua con verde natural claro, y la segunda, se llamaba Candence: era alicornio, tenía la piel rosa normal, ojos violeta y crin de 3 colores, amarillo, fucsia y violeta oscuro (o morado).

Celestia: Había tenido un potro y una potra, el mayor era el potro que se llamaba: Alex: era alicornio **(me estoy hartando de poner. Era, era, era…aaaahhh, como sea continuemos), **tenía la piel café claro, ojos verde esmeralda y crin café oscuro y rojo oscuro(y clarito después subo las fotos)y la menor la potra que se llamaba Sunset: era alicornio (**aaahhh) **, tenia piel naranja claro, ojos esmeralda al igual que su hermano y crin amarillo y rojo.

**Después de unos años de los nacimientos los 4 ya tenían una edad avanzada y ya habían aprendido todo lo que se requería, su edad era: Cristina: 26. Candence: 22. Alex: 20. Sunset: 16. En Equestria todo era alegría hasta que un día, todo oscureció. Como dijo el Dracolecoos su hijo volveria.**

Y volvió vino con sombras que aterrorizaron a todos mientras Discord, volvía todo una locura que para él era lo más gracioso del mundo y le encantaba ver a los ponis sufrir, mientras sus sombras asían de las que eran: **Chrysalis, Nigh Mare, Sombra y una que había creado Sombra llamada: Caymer (Summer en el otro Ff). Destruyeron todo, pero lo que quedo de la familia lograron "destruir" a Sombra y a Discord, pero quedaron libres Chrysalis y NighMare, que isieron de las suyas, antes de que Sombra fuera desterrado maldijo el Imperio de Crystal pero izo mas que eso, el había alterado toda la Realidad de Equestria, la historia, la información de los libros, los recuerdos de lo que quedaba ahora de la familia Real( **solo quedo Alex, Celestia, Luna, Candence) **los lugares algunos pocos, pero todo lo izo a perfección dejando todo su rompecabezas como quería, y así pasaron los años, Equestria pensaba estar bien, con la realidad que tenían ( ja no saben que no es la de ellos) mientras Discord se encontraba echo piedra.**

**Lo que isieron Chrysalis, NighMare y Summer, fue seguir las ordenes de Sombra. Las cuales eran manipular y poseer a Cristina, Luna y Sunset… lo cual las 3 isieron…**

**Todo término como los villanos quería con piezas exactas, a pesar de haber sido atrapados cuando volvieran solo tenían que mover algo y todo estaría a su favor, que equivocados…**

**Pero lograron cambiar 'LA REALIDAD'.**

**CONTINUARA *Ç*.**

_Aquí esta es capitulo original de la Realidad, disculpen si esta corto, o si ay algo mal, pero mi mente ya tenía grabado así la historia, para las cosas que no dije, es porque si decía los demás iba a contar todo y hubiera dejado sin nada la historia, pero mediante la historia todo se irá entendiendo._

OK, bueno eso es todo, hasta el siguiente, nos leemos después, y que descansen. ( Si es de día pues disfruten, SI es de tarde pues almuerzan, jeje, ok no XD y si es de noche pues duerman) Bye!.


	2. Reencuentro 1

**Capitulo 2: Buscando. /Versión Original/**

**Esta capitulo, es casi parecido al otro con unos cuantos detalles pero es el original… debería de dejar de escribir eso quedo claro arriba (XD).**

**_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_**

**Después de ya varios años, transcurridos.**

**Ahora se encontraba la hija de la princesa Celestia en;**

**Sunset se encontraba, en su casa. (NO preguntes, como tiene) Dormida, solo que tenía un sueño. (Pesadilla)**

Sombra: Hola, valla tiempo sin vernos.

Sunset: Ojala se hubiera quedado así!

Sombra: Cállate, niña malcriada. Solo vengo a decirte algo.

Sunset: Y quien te dijo que te quiero oír.

Sombra: Ok, está bien supongo que tienes razones para odiarme, pero te vengo a decir, que no te fíes de tus amigas.

Sunset: Eso es una amenaza?

Sombra: NO, es una advertencia. Tus amigas te podrían traicionar.

Sunset: No te creo y ya déjame.

**La pesadilla termino y Sunset despertó de golpe, vio su reloj y vio que era tarde y salió corriendo a alistarse. Ese día por suerte(o por mí) entraban una hora atrasada.**

**Al terminar de alistarse se dirigió a el colegio, al entrar en la clase se encontró con las chicas, pero no estaba la maestra.**

Sunset: Hola!

P:P: Hola.

Chicas-Pinkie: Llegaste 30 minutos tarde, sabes?

Sunset: Je, si.

**Después de eso entro la directora Celestia, a la clase ****(No ni modo que al pasillo****).**

: Buenos días.

Todos: Buenos Días!

: Como ya sabrá la mayoría, su antigua maestra se mudo, y tendrá un nuevo maestro llamado: Sombra.

Sunset: Que!?

**Todos en la clase voltearon a ver a Sunset.**

: Hay algún problema?

Sunset: NO…no solo preguntaba, quería confirmar…

: Bien! Como decir, el llegara en unos minutos, por favor no hagan desorden.

**La directora Celestia se retiro y bueno todos se quedaron hablando, a diferencia de Sunset y las chicas, debido a que Sunset estuvo muy indiferente, y las chicas lo notaron pero prefirieron preguntarle en el comedor, para saber que tenia.**

**Después llego el maestro Sombra.**

: Buenos Días, jovencitos!

**Casi nadie respondió…**

: Buenos Días, jovencitos! Acaso no se bañaron o no an despertado.

Todos-Sunset: Buenos Días, profesor.

: Ok comencemos con algo fácil.

**El maestro, a un pailot o crayón (como quieran ustedes elijan la pizarra)**

**Y en la pizarra, puso tres categorías (según él). Que eran: 'Mejores', 'Perdedores' y los del 'Fondo'. A Sunset no le pareció la idea por lo cual iba a reclamar eso.**

: Los que se crean mejores que todos, alcen la mano.

**Pero Sunset en ese momento, alzo la mano para decirle lo que le quería reclamar y no escucho lo que dijo Sombra.**

: Asi que tú te crees mejor que todos.

Sunset: Que? No…no…no…no…no…no… lo que iba a decir…

: Ja y ahora eres respondona.

**Sunset se le quedo viendo con cara de WTF.**

Sunset: Que? NO! Yo quería decir algo.

: No te creas única, ya alzaste la mano, hay otros que quieren hablar.

Sunset: Si lo sé, pero lo que yo quería decir, es que usted esta asiendo algo mal, eso es algo insensato y muy tonto.

: Y al parecer eres maleducada, me estas insultando, será mejor que te calles jovencita, aquí el adulto soy yo, y será mejor que me respetes.

**Sunset prefirió callarse, todo lo que ella decía él lo malinterpretaba.**

**Sombra continuo con ello y como vio que nadie participaba (XD). Comenzó con la clase de verdad.**

**Ya después de que acabara se dirigieron asía el comedor. Después de coger su comida se sentaron.**

R.D: No te cayo muy bien Sombra cierto?

Sunset: Ahhh, no.

Rarity: Nos podrías decir, porque parece que casi te da un ataque cuando Celestia dijo que Sombra era nuestro nuevo maestro, y porque después pasaste, taaan indiferente, en toda la clase, hasta que llego él?

Sunset: No nada solo, me sorprendí.

Todas: Aja.

Sunset: Ok, está bien, solo fue porque él es, no se solo me impresiono.

**/Mientras tanto en Equestria Pony, en el castillo de Canterlot, en la sala del trono/**

**Se encontraba Celestia y de pronto se abre la puerta y aparece Alex.**

Alex: Buenos Días.

: Buenos Días Alex.

Alex: Vengo a pedirte algo.

: Y que es?

Alex: Ehhhh, ehhh, es que, voy a pasar el portal.

: Y me dirás para qué?

Alex: Yo quiero conocer más de ese lugar, sabes bien que yo me dedico a investigar y quiero conocerlo mejor.

: Pero crees que tendrás tiempo para investigarlo en 3 días. O piensas quedarle 30 lunas en el otro mundo.

Alex: Si, creo que podre en tres días.

: Esta bien.

**Celestia aun no entendía, porque era que Alex quería investigar tanto ese lugar, pero sabía que su hijo era un gran explorador y no se iba a rendir.**

**/En Carterlot High, en el comedor/**

R.D: Esta bien, chicas me acompañaran a la barrera de Sket o Scooter.

Todas: Si…

**Al día siguiente, Alex ya había pasado el portal, le costó levantarse pero lo logro.**

Alex: Bien ya estoy aquí, supongo que este es Canterlot?!

: Estas en lo correcto.

Alex: Ah oh, si, gracias. Usted sabe quién manda este lugar?

: Yo y mi hermana Luna.

Alex: Oh, qué bien.

: Y para que necesitabas saber?

Alex: Necesito encontrar a la princesa Sunset Shimmer, necesito encontrar a mi hermana.

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno este es al cap. Original. Espero sea de su agrado y nos leemos después.**

**Sé que esta corto, y lo ciento…**

**Bye*¨***


	3. ChapterO 14

**Sombra aparece.**

Sombra: jaja…es una gran lastima, bueno para ustedes la única que podría salvar a Equestria era ella y….hay hora de deshacerme de ustedes.

**Ales estaba bastante distraído y no lo noto mientras que Candence trato de protegerse pero el escudo que puso se destruyo y cuando Sombra los iba a evaporar, apareció un gran escudo de luz que mando volando a Sombra y quedo completamente lastimado y graves heridas.**

**_En el Imperio de Cristal._**

**Alex y Candence estaban impactados y se voltearon para ver quien les había protegido que para su gran sorpresa había sido Sunset, Alex feliz la abrazo.**

Alex: Sunset!

Sunset: ammm, quien eres….y quien es Sunset?

Alex: qué? Sun…

Candence: Tú eres Sunset.

Alex: Suns…hermanita, dime que es una broma

Sunset: no, no sé quién eres.

Candence: Hermana? Sunset es tu hermana.

Alex: Candence…

**Alex pensó que para que Sombra viniera y pusiera la pared de ese hechizo se significa que Candence aun no lo tenía.**

Candence: si?

Alex: Candence…tu recuerdas a…a tu hermana Cristina?

Candence: herma….Cris, que?

**Quedo en un estado de piedra y en su mente pasaron todos su familia, su madre y su padre…todas las dudas que siempre había tenido ya no estaban mas una pregunta la evadía… ¿Donde estaban o están?**

Alex: Cande?

**Candence abrazo a Sunset y a Alex.**

Candence: Alex… tú eres mi primo.

Alex: si…un momento lo recordaste!

Candence: Si, pero tienes que explicarme muchas cosas y donde están, todos, tengo que decírselo a Celestia.

Alex: No, no puedes.

Candence: Pero, porque?

Alex: te lo diré más tarde, Sunset, pero si no recuerdas nada como es que y porque nos protegiste.

Sunset: solo desperté y vi que ese extraño poni los iba a atacar…

* * *

**Bueno en resumen este es el capitulo original de "La Realidad" numero 14… este es más corto…y bueno es hasta ahí que llegue antes de que se borrara escribí otro y lo publique…bueno…me acorde de cómo la había escrito y la volví a escribir pero siendo el mismo pero no publicado es el primero que cree del cap. 14…en resumen el original…**


End file.
